Bella's Story
by TwiHard01TeamEdward
Summary: Chicago 1917, Bella is a maid, who has lost her only job, and is alone in the world. She is 16 with no family and friends. Will she ever meet him. Or will she die trying. All Human before Twilight. BxE
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Bella's Story

Ch. 1 Prologue

Chicago 1917

The floor was cold where I lay; I had lost every thing I worked for. They had fired me, telling me that didn't need me anymore. And now I was alone in Chicago, in a dark ally, alone. Well at least, I had a little bit on money, and a small bag of my things;

That day was beautiful; it was a perfect day in Chicago. Lady Mary had been letting go of so many maids lately; I hoped for my own sake that I didn't lose my job. Lady Mary had taken her in after her mother and father died house fire, she had known I had no family to go to; I was six at the time. Mary hadn't taken me in as her child; she took me in as a maid.

I loved her nonetheless, she would give me, hand-me down dresses and corset that no longer in style or no longer fit her. Being a maid, I never wore them. But I loved looking at them, when I was alone at night in my room, dreaming of wearing one to a ball, and dancing the night away, like I had seen so many other girls do.

I was cleaning the front hall when she told me the news, "Bella, I will be letting you go. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to keep all of you. You have two days to leave and try to find a job. Here" she handed me a few dollars and coins; it was about all I needed to live off of for about two weeks.

"Thank you, Lady Mary. For telling me thing, and for the money" I tell her, even though I had just lost everything I had worked for in the past ten years.

When I was done cleaning the front hall, I made my way to the maid house, and went towards the smallest bedroom, my room. I grabbed the small suitcase out from under the bed; it had been lady Mary's before she had gotten a new one. I then went to the small old wood closet, which held four beautiful dresses and a nightdress. I folded them up nicely, everything fit, and then I grabbed my hairbrush and the only other pair of shoes I owned, white boots.

I fell asleep quickly after that, I dreamed about parties and dresses and courtship. The next morning I said my goodbyes to the other maids and took a small piece of bread for the road.

It was a short walk to the heart of Chicago, from where Lady Mary lived. I would look for a job doing what ever I could. With my bag in hand I set forth to find the dress shop, to see if they had a job opening.

The door open a let out a ring, the storeowner looked up, "Hello Miss, what can I get you" the older women, looking over me. I was wearing a simple black dress and black shoes.

"I new here, and in search of a job. My name is Isabella," I said holding out my hand.

"Well Miss Isabella, I am sorry but I am not looking to hire anyone, best of luck finding one," she said with a fake smile

"Goodbye, then" I said, and left the store feeling, even more sorry for myself.

The same thing happen six more times, then I gave up. I was a maid and nothing more. I had no family to stay with, I was alone. I found myself making my way to the churches abbey, to see if any of the sisters, could help me.

"May I help you, Miss" asked a quite young women.

"Yes, my name is Isabella, and I have no where to spend the night.

"Well, come, come" the sister said. She was leading me though the dark hall, at the end was one small candle.

"Where are we going? " I asked

"To the third floor" she said, then added "There's one open bed up their, but you're only staying for a night or two, right miss?"

"Yes, in till I find a job" I said, sadly

"I know, how hard it is deer. You must only be about fifteen. Do you mind telling me your story?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen, I wouldn't mind telling you my story," I said, and the began.

It was beautiful day, my father Charlie worked as the city chef officer. My mother took care of me. I was her only child. We lived it a beautiful house, with lots of bedrooms. I was six, at the time. I was out playing in the backyard, with one of the dolls, the maid had made me. I was not too close to the house. But I remember seeing smoke coming up from the roof. I got so scared, I ran into the woods away from the house. I could still see it though. I remember see the roof fall to the ground, not knowing if my mother and father got out.

When the firemen had put the fire out, they searched from my parents. But found them dead. I had run from the woods, out to them.

I was to be up for adoption, since I had no family to take care up me. A lady named Mary had come for me, and kept me with her maids. She saved me. I lived with her in till she fired me the other day. Ten long years I was with Mary, I loved her.

I looked up to see that the sister was crying "You poor young soul" she said.

"I'm fine, I said, what doesn't hurt mw, will make me stronger" I said.

"Here we are" she said, she had stopped at a door, I opened it, to see a small bed and closet.

"It's lovely" I said, it was a lie, Lady Mary's room was lovely. This room was awful, worst then my maid room.

But I would have to be strong to get though this.


	2. Chapter 2 The Saltwater Room

Bella's Story

Ch. 2 The Saltwater Room

I woke up early the next day, knowing it would be a long day trying to find a job. I looked though my things, a sky blue lace dress, a deep blue dress which was a winter dress a pale yellow dress and a light pink one.

I went with the pink one; thinking maybe someone will hire me if I were a more beautiful and colorful dress. I left my things at the abbey, knowing I would be back later. And once again I set fourth into the city to find a job.

It was a rather chilly day, the city was in full swing, people moving fast, trying to get to work or get their shopping down for dinner.

Instead of wasting my time going from store to store, I would use some of the money I had, to put an ad in the paper, seeing if anyone needed a maid or housekeeper.

"That will be a dollar Miss" the man sad, half-heartedly.

"Here" I said handing him the dollar

I left quickly after that. I got pushed to the ground a couple of times; I wasn't the best at walking. I fall all the time. I made my way back to the abbey to have lunch with the sisters.

The sister I had taken to yesterday had asked me if I had any luck finding a job so far today, I told her no. After lunch all the sisters went to pray. I went back to my room to pray by myself, I didn't pray for pretty dresses or courtship, I prayed for a job. Working around people who wouldn't fire me.

Dinner past quickly too, it was soup, which didn't taste very good at all, but I told the sisters, I loved it. When every one had finished I bid my goodbyes to them, and went to my room and fell asleep dreaming of the same thing I always dream about, courtship.

I woke up early the next day and took a walk though town, it was busy. But not as busy as the day before. I went to the bookstore, I looked at every cover of all the new books, my father had read my fairytales when I was a little girl, but I had never learned to read myself and Lady Mary didn't see the need for me to learn.

I took a walk to my old house to see who lived there now. The walk was quick; a few young boys tipped their hats when I passed, but why? I was a maid.

When I had gotten to the house, I looked at it for a moment; it was different of course, being that the house I lived in burned down. I went up to the door and knocked.

"Hello" a middle aged or so woman answered

"Hello, my name is Isabella" I said, giving her my hand.

"My name is Elizabeth" the women told me, then added, "Is there anything you need?"

"Nothing, really you see, I used to live here before the house burned down, and I had wanted to see who lived here now," I said to her with a shy smile.

"Well would you like to come in then, and join me for a cup of tea?" Elizabeth said with a warm smile.

"I would love to!" I said happily

We ended up in the drawing room, the house was different from when I had lived there, and it was nicer, classier.

"Tell me about your family Elizabeth." I questioned her.

"Well I'm married to a lawyer, you may have heard of him, Edward Sr. and I have a son Edward he's about your age. What about you, Isabella?" she said

"Well there's not much to it, I lost my mother and father in the house fire when I six and was but put up for adoption, the lady, Mary the one who adopted me, had taken me in as a maid, and I was fired the other day. Now I'm looking for a job, but no luck so far." I said sadly

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. What can you do?" Elizabeth said.

"I can clean, and cook among other things, are you hiring me?" I asked

"Yes, I no longer have a maid, she had fallen ill last year." Elizabeth said

"So when do you want me to start?" I asked

"Today if you could." Elizabeth stated

"I'll be back very soon then, I have to go to the abbey and get my things" I said, and left Elizabeth house with a big smile on my lips.

I made my way back to the abbey to bid my final goodbye to all the sisters; they wished me best of luck. With my bag in hand I made my way back to my old house, Elizabeth's house. I knocked once again, and Elizabeth answered.

"So what would you like me too do for you Lady Elizabeth?" I said, now that I was working for her I added lady to her name.

"Isabella, just call me Elizabeth, I would like you to help me make dinner," she said

We made beef dish. Well mainly Elizabeth made, the door opened and closed

"Elizabeth, is dinner ready" a man said

"Yes dear" Elizabeth said

"You go to the table, I'll sever you, after all I am the maid," I said

"Okay, then dear" she said to me.

I took two dishes out to the table, one in each hand. But saw there were three people in the room. Elizabeth, her husband and her son. I placed a dish down in front of Elizabeth and one in front of Edward Sr. and went back into the kitchen to get a dish for Elizabeth son; I placed it in front of him.

"Does anyone need anything else?" I asked them nicely

"No that is all" Edward Sr. said to me

I made my way back to the kitchen to eat my dinner there, Elizabeth beef dish, tasted so well, better then anything I had ever had. Her son was beautiful, but I work for them I cant be with him, I reminded myself.

"Mum, who was that girl"? Edward asked

"Isabella, our new maid." Elizabeth said

"O" Edward said back to Elizabeth

"Well atleast someone, can help you around here" Edward Sr. added

"She Pretty" Edward added, in a low voice, but I still heard it.


	3. Chapter 3 Vanilla Twilight

Bella's Story

Ch.3 Vanilla Twilight

Working for Elizabeth, was nice, we talked and had tea together. I stayed away from Edward as mush as possible. It did make my heart swoon that he said I was pretty.

It was Friday, Elizabeth, had asked me to pick up a few things from town for dinner that night. As I walked out of the market, I walk right into to someone.

"I'm so sorry" I looked up into his beautiful green eyes "here let me help you up." He finished, and gave me his hand.

"Thank you, but it was truly, my fault," I said

"I don't think we formally met," he said "I'm Edward" he smiled a dashing smile, which made my heart swoon more

"Well I'm Isabella, of course," I half laughed

"I know, do you need help" he said, and took the bad out of my hand

"I guess, thank you," I said with a small smile

"Tell me about your self Isabella" he questioned me

"Well I'm sixteen and both my parents are dead and I'm a maid, that sums it up," I said

"Sorry about that, were the same ages. Your too young to be a maid" he said, then added in a lower voice, which I bet he didn't want be to hear "and too pretty."

"Your mother told me we were the same age," I added

"Did you ever learn to read or write" he questioned me more

"No, Lady Mary, didn't see it as a need for me to learn. But my father read to me all the time, fairytales mainly." I said sheepishly

"There's nothing wrong with fairly tales" he said then added, "I could teach you how to read and write if you like?" he finished

"I don't know about that, since you must be busy all the time," I said sadly

"I have time, don't worry," he said with a big grin

Edward's Point of View

From the moment she walked out of the kitchen, I knew I loved her. They say some find love at first sight, I did. It was Isabella. She was beautiful; I pitied the fact that she worked for us. I knew it well; you weren't to date the 'help'.

Isabella was the 'help' she looked far too young to be a maid. It was Friday, my lessons were done for the day, and so I went for a quick walk through to town, before I headed home to my mum.

Someone walked right into me and fell, it was a lady, and I felt bad that she had fallen.

"I'm so sorry" I looked down into her beautiful brown doe eyes "here let me help you up." I finished, and gave her my hand.

"Thank you, but it was truly, my fault," she said

"I don't think we formally met," I said "I'm Edward" I smiled a dashing smile, which made her heart swoon, most likely

"Well I'm Isabella, of course," she half laughed

"I know, do you need help" I said, and took the bad out of her hand

"I guess, thank you," she said with a small smile

"Tell me about your self Isabella" I questioned her

"Well I'm sixteen and both my parents are dead and I'm a maid, that sums it up," she said

"Sorry about that, were the same ages. Your too young to be a maid" I said, then added in a lower voice, which I hoped she didn't hear "and too pretty."

"Your mother told me we were the same age," she added

"Did you ever learn to read or write" I questioned her more, someone as beautiful as her should know how to read

"No, Lady Mary, didn't see it as a need for me to learn. But my father read to me all the time, fairytales mainly." she said sheepishly

"There's nothing wrong with fairly tales" I said then added, "I could teach you how to read and write if you like?" I finished, hoping that she would say yes.

"I don't know about that, since you must be busy all the time," she said sadly

"I have time, don't worry," I said with a big grin

Now I could spend time with her, and get to know her better. I knew better then to hope for courtship from her. It couldn't happen, she was a maid, and I was the son of a rich lawyer.

If I feel in love with her, I would surly asked my mum, what to do about it, she always knew best.

"Should we head home," I asked her

"Yes indeed" she said

She kept a good amount of space between us as we walk; she was about a yard in front of me, walking with her arms behind her back, very ladylike. I only wished that she wasn't a maid. If only.

We got to the house quickly. And Isabella took the bag out of my hand, and went to the kitchen, to start dinner.

"Mum can I talk to you" I called out for her

"Yes Edward" she said

I made sure we were far enough away from the kitchen, so Isabella wouldn't hear.

"Mum, I think I have feelings for Isabella" I said in a low voice

"Oh dear," she rubbed my back, "I should have known this would happen, I only want you to be happy."

"Thank you mum, I knew you would under stand, father wouldn't," I said truthfully.

The stars lean down to kiss you

And I lie awake and miss you

Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere

'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly

But I'll miss your arms around me

I'd send a postcard to you, dear

'Cause I wish you were here

I'll watch the night turn light-blue

But it's not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly

The silence isn't so bad

'Til I look at my hands and feel sad

'Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly

I'll find repose in new ways

Though I haven't slept in two days

'Cause cold nostalgia

Chills me to the bone

But drenched in vanilla twilight

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waist-deep in thought because

When I think of you I don't feel so alone

I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone

As many times as I blink

I'll think of you tonight

I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter

And heavy wings grow lighter

I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew

But I swear I won't forget you

Oh, if my voice could reach

Back through the past

I'd whisper in your ear

Oh darling, I wish you were here


	4. Chapter 4 Cave In

Bella's Story

Ch. 4 Cave In

Elizabeth had been acting so different since the day Edward had offered to teach me how to read. She held secret smiles for her son and knowing ones. I couldn't help but feel like she was talking about me. She had began to take more and more of the work load away from me, leaving me with only going to town to pick up food. I had a lot of free time on my hands.

I had taken to wearing the dresses lady Mary had given me. The dress I wore that day was beautiful, it was light blue, and was a tad bit too big, but I still adored it, the Masen's had gone to see family out of Chicago, they said they be back in a week. They told me I could come with them, but I had said no thank you. It wasn't my place to go with them and visit their friends and family.

Edward had stayed behind, saying he needed to catch up on things for school. He had began to teach me how to read, reading was quite fun. We grew close; I knew I should have never taken him up on hiss offer. But I was dying to know how to read. To anyone on the outside it may have looked like we were in a courtship, but that was far from it.

Almost everyday, he would take me to the bookshop to check out new books for me to use to learn. He would hold my hand the whole way there and back, but as soon as we got back to the house, I became the maid again.

I wish I could be with him, but we were far too different, I was a maid and he was the son of a rich lawyer. I had know my mother and father were rich from a young age, we lived in a big house, and my father had gotten me pretty toys and dresses, not all little girls had have the live I had.

But I still wondered what had happen to the money my parents had.

"Isabella, you look dashing" Edward said looking at my blue dress

"Thank you, I wanted to go to the park today" I said

I had never been to the park since my parents had died. I missed it, being able to sit under a tree.

"Of course we can go" he said and grabbed my hand

We walked slowly to the park, every so often a young girl would glare at me, it looks could kill, I'm sure I be dead. I felt so plain compared to him, he was beautiful in every way possible, and I was normal.

When we had gotten to the park, we sat on a bench hear a tree

"You don't have to hold me hand anymore" I said and took my hand out of his big one.

He said nothing and just looked at me, in his green eyes I saw a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong?" I asked him

"It's nothing to worry about" he answered quickly

We sat together for a while without taking, it was peaceful, and it was beautiful. I only wished it was real, that Edward and I were together, together, but we weren't. And we never would be.

I would never know if we were the same, if we had the same back ground, it all came down to were you came from and who you were.

When Elizabeth and Edward Sir. get back I would ask him about if my mother and father left me anything in there will, or if they even had one. But one thing I've learned is a week doesn't past fast when you're waiting for something to come.

Edward helped though, we spent almost ever second together, I would tell him that we couldn't be friends later, but for now I just enjoyed being with him.

I could never get this off my mind, but why would he want to be friends with me, when he could have any girl in Chicago he wanted, why me?

"Isabella, I'll be back soon, I'm going to play baseball" he said and waved me goodbye

"Bye" I said to him

That's how the rest of the week went, I guess he saw that I really no longer wanted to hang out with, I really did, but I didn't want to get my own hopes up. It was selfish of me to do so, to be a heartless bitch by I couldn't risk getting my heart broken my him of all people.

Elizabeth and her husband came home the following day, it was before dinner that I asked Edward Sir. If he new anything of my parents death and if they had left me anything.

"Sir," I had started "would it be okay if I talked to you for a moment?"

"Yes Isabella" he said

"Do you have any insight if my parents let my any money" I said then added. "

I was adopted before I could find out"

"You can come into town we me and Edward to find out tomorrow," he said, and that was the end of that

I couldn't wait to go it to town the next day to find out, I knew I was dreading the fact that Edward would be there, but I would have to be strong I reminded myself.

Dinner past quickly, that night Elizabeth had told me to sit at the table with them, I said yes. I sat next to Edward. It was nice to be able to eat with people for a change; I knew somehow Edward hated me.

The next morning I woke up early to get dressed, I wore my pink dress, and made sure my corset was tight. And I wore my white boots.

When I was done I saw everyone was already at the table, I walk into the kitchen, but Elizabeth stopped me

"Isabella, you can eat all your meals with us, please sit" she said

"Okay" I said and sat next to Edward

His mouth hung open.

"Edward, dear you'll catch fly's I you keep your mouth open" Elizabeth said to him, at open he closed it and went on eating this meal.

"Isabella, are you ready to go?" Edward Sir, asked me.

"Yes," I said and picked everyone dish and put them in the kitchen.

"Father why is Isabella coming with us?" Edward asked him

"Because she needs to go to the bank, and I young lady like her, should not be going into the city alone." Edward Sir, said back to his son

"Oh" Edward said.

Elizabeth bid her goodbyes, I walked ahead of Edward and his father, I walked with my arms behind my back. The first place we stopped was the bookshop, and had claimed he needed a new book; he grabbed my arm when he was out of eyeshot of his father.

"Why are you going to the bank?" he asked me

"I need to find something out about my parents" I said then added, "You're hurting me." He removed his hand from my arm.

After that we walked to that back, once again I walked ahead of them with my arms behind my back. Once inside the bank, Edward Sir side goodbye, saying he needed to get to work, he left me with Edward.

I was next in line and they lady asked me what she could do for me; I told her if she had my parents will. She left and flipped through a file cabinet. She came back soon enough. She handed it to me; the first thing I saw was a letter. It read:

My Dearest Bella,

If I shall leave you I want you to I love you, forever and always. And if your father shall somehow leave you, I need you to know were with you always.

We have left you money, the house, everything we own. Be strong my beautiful Bella, my butterfly.

Love Momma


	5. Chapter 5 We are Young

Bella's Story

Ch.5 We are Young

Give me a second I

I need to get my story straight

My friends are in the bathroom

getting higher than the Empire State

my lover she's waiting for me

just across the bar

My seats been taken by some sunglasses

asking 'bout a scar

and I know I gave it to you months ago

I know you're trying to forget

but between the drinks and subtle things

the holes in my apologies

you know I'm trying hard to take it back

so if by the time the bar closes

and you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home

If my mother was right I owned Edward's house or Lady Mary had sold it when I was a young girl.

I turned back to the lady, "There's a letter saying my mother and father left me money, is there any record of this?" I asked her nicely. She looked in a back room for a while. When she had come back she had a wide smile on her face, "you're a rich young girl, the left you 80,000 dollars" she said.

"Wow" I said as I made my way to were Edward was.

"What happened?" he asked flatly. "My mother and father left me 80.000 dollars." I said with a big smile. "You don't say" he said in a strangely happy for him voice.

We walked out of the bank together, he grabbed my hand a held it tightly in his, I could get used to it. Maybe there was a chance we could be together now. I no longer needed to work for Elizabeth. I could find a place of my own. And just maybe I could have a courtship with Edward and fall in love with him, just maybe.

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

We can burn brighter

than the sun

I looked up at him again, he was, is beautiful. I had to look away he was too beautiful. He would never fancy a girl like me, even with money. I was plain. He is a god, and I was nothing more then a normal girl.

I hadn't noticed wear we wear going till Edward walked he into a fancy dress shop. "Mr. Masen, what can we do for you today?" an older woman asked him. "I need to get Isabella here" she pointed to me "a couple new dresses." He said with a smile, while he checks grew a light shade of red. Was he blushing? About buying me a dress?

"Come this was Isabella" the lady said to me, I followed her to the back. She quickly measured me. "What color dress would you like?" she asked. "I'm not sure, let me ask Edward?" I waked to be he was sitting. "What color dress should I get?" I asked him quickly. "Blue" he answered curtly.

I quickly walked back to the backroom. And started looking through the racks of blue fabric. In till a found it. It was light blue silk with dark blue lace over top of it. I grabbed the fabric of the rack and gave it to the lady. "The dress should be done in a week," she said and I left without a second glance at Edward. How could he be so rude to be when I asked he what color dress I should get?

Tonight

we are young

so let's set the world on fire

we can burn brighter

than the sun

Now I know that I'm not

all that you got

I guess that I

I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart

But our friends are back

So let's raise a toast

Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's the set the world on fire

we can burn brighter

than the sun

Tonight

We are young

so let's set the world on fire

we can burn brighter

than the sun

Carry me home tonight

Just carry me home tonight

Carry me home tonight

Just carry me home tonight

The world is on my side

I have no reason to run

So will someone come and carry me home tonight

The angels never arrived

but I can hear the choir

so will someone come and carry me home

Tonight

We are young

So let's set the world on fire

we can burn brighter

than the sun

Tonight

We are young

so let's set the world on fire

we can burn brighter

than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes

and you feel like falling down

I'll carry you home tonight


	6. Chapter 6 You Found Me

Bella's Story

Ch.6 You found me

I found God

On the corner of First and Amistad

Where the west

Was all but won

All alone

Smoking his last cigarette

I said, "Where you been?"

He said, "Ask anything"

As soon as I got outside I felt the cool breezy of the Chicago wind, I welcomed it. It may have been cold, but it was not as cold as Edward's cold words. I walked away from the store, not knowing if he was following me. I didn't dare turn around to check.

I had nowhere else to go. I lived with him. In that very moment I wished to be deep inside a forest, so I could be alone for a while, but that would never happen. I walked further down the city street, past the beautiful window display's, with young girls gawking at them. And their mothers telling them to hurry up.

I walked in the nearest building fearing Edward would some how catch me. I looked around, at were I was. It was a small yet beautiful room with all types of toys. I only remember one toy I owned. The doll I had with me before the fire. I still had her in my suitcase.

Luckily I had lost Edward, I could not be around him when he got in one of his "moods." I knew I had no need for childish games so I left the store quickly and kept walking. I knew I would have to go "home" soon, but I knew I couldn't just face him like he didn't do anything wrong.

Where were you

When everything was falling apart?

All my days

Were spent by the telephone

That never rang

And all I needed was a call

That never came

To the corner of First and Amistad

By the time I reached the house the sky had grew black, and the Masen's were most likely done with their dinners. I tip toed in the house. And me being me I walked right into something hard and fell to the ground. I looked up. It wasn't a wall it was a very mad Edward. I got up and walked past him. But he grabbed my arm before I could get away from him.

"Where were you!" he yelled at me.

I wanted to cry, "I went for a walk." I said in a small voice.

"You should have told me. My dad would kill me if you got hurt!" he yelled again.

I had nothing left to say so I walked away from him, the only person I had believed I could ever love, up the stairs to my bedroom to cry.

He walked up behind me; I knew he was right behind me as I walked into my room. I didn't care that he was there. I started to cry. I knew my eyes would be bloodshot. He sat next to me on the bed, and turned my head so I faced him. I looked into the depths of his beautiful greens eyes, I felt as if I could see all the way to his soul. His eyes showed how pained he was.

With his free hand he wiped away the tears that had fallen on to my checks. This was an all-new side of Edward. A more then beautiful side of him.

"I…" his voice faltered

"You were saying," I said back.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, if I lost you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," he said

"Oh" I said sadly

"Isabella, come on you must be hungry," he said and took my hand in his. And walked me down to the kitchen.

"I don't think there' any food left from dinner" I said quickly

"Your right there isn't any left" he said slowly

"Then why?" I looked around and then fell and blacked out.

I looked around. I didn't know where I was. The floor was cold where I lay; I had lost every thing I worked for. They had fired me, telling me that didn't need me anymore. And now I was alone in Chicago, in a dark ally, alone. Well at least, I had a little bit on money, and a small bag of my things;

It was a dream. It had to be. I thought back to myself. I wasn't poor anymore. I had money.

Snow began to fall around me, I could not move. I couldn't get out of the snow. The snow felt like ice against my skin.

I heard my name being called but it wasn't 'Isabella' it was 'Bella' my father was only person who ever called me Bella, my mother thought that Bella wasn't a ladylike name. I liked the name Bella, but never asked people to call me Bella.

But the voice calling my name didn't belong to my father, it was Edward's.

And then I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Isabella you scared me" he said and hugged me. It was all a dream.

"Don't ever leave me," I said back to him

"I would never leave you," he said to me

"What happened?" I said

"You don't know? You fell and blacked out." He said sadly

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

I looked away from him, I was in my bed and Edward was next to me his father and mother talking to a doctor with honey blonde hair, he was beautiful with pale skin. He turned to look at he and smiled.

"Well it looks like Isabella has woken up" he said, "I'm Dr. Cullen" he said to me.

"Hi" I said weakly back to him

"Will Isabella be okay?" Edward asked him.

"She'll be just fine" he said then added, "She just needs to rest that's all"

"Okay" I said

After awhile everyone left leaving me alone with Edward, I started to drift off "don't leave me" I said in low voice to Edward. I thought I heard him say "never my Bella" but I drifted off too a dreamland, of happy dreams of party dresses and courtship and most of all Edward.

In the end

Everyone ends up alone

Losing her

The only one who's ever known

Who I am

Who I'm not, who I wanna be

No way to know

How long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Early morning

The city breaks

I've been callin'

For years and years and years and years

And you never left me no messages

Ya never send me no letters

You got some kinda nerve

Taking all I want

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure

You found me, you found me

Lyin' on the floor

Surrounded, surrounded

Why'd you have to wait?

Where were you? Where were you?

Just a little late

You found me, you found me

Why'd you have to wait?

To find me, to find me


	7. Chapter 7 Bleeding Love

Bella's Story

Ch. 7 Bleeding Love

Closed off from love

I didn't need the pain

Once or twice was enough

And it was all in vain

Time starts to pass

Before you know it you're frozen

Life with Edward moved quickly, I had almost finished learning fully how to read and write. He was a really good teacher. I hadn't moved out of his house, but I no longer worked for his family. He was my best friend and only friend and I was in love with him. I could never tell him.

Edward would be going away to a boarding school for collage in the weeks to come. I wanted to spend every waking minute with him. When he left I would have nothing. He would be away for a full year.

But something happened

For the very first time with you

My heart melts into the ground

Found something true

And everyone's looking round

Thinking I'm going crazy

"I'm going to miss you" I said truthfully to him and put my hand on his warm cheek

"Isabella your not going to have time to miss me, not with all the boys who with to court you" he said half joking.

"I don't know, none of them seem good enough," I said

"I knew it! Isabella is too good for everyone!" he said

"I am not! There just…" not you I wanted to say "to picky" I said

"Your to picky" he said and touched my nose

We kept walking to the book store hand and hand. When we got there he opened the door for me. And walked right to the newest book 'Great Expectations' I read over the words again and again. I knew he was right behind me.

"Do you want it?" he questioned me

"I don't know?" I said back to him

"I'll get it for myself then" he said back

"Don't it's a girls book" I said

"Fine" he said

We walked up of the store quickly after that. I didn't want him to leave to go to collage. I would have nothing to do in that year.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me

"Nothing" I said, I didn't want him to know I was thinking about him

"Its not nothing, spill," he said twirling be around with his hand.

"Nope" I said and let go of his hand

I ran away from him to the park. It was a beautiful day. The sky was light blue, with birds singing all around. He found me and turned me around to face me.

"Don't leave me to go to school" I wanted to say but didn't

"Hey" I said

"Your Dress is done," he said

"Oh" I said back

But I don't care what they say

I'm in love with you

They try to pull me away

But they don't know the truth

My heart's crippled by the vein

That I keep on closing

You cut me open and I

The dress was surly beautiful to beautiful, light blue with deep blue lace over top. I would never have any place to where it.

"Beautiful" Edward said

"It is" I said back

"She is" I thought I heard him say, but he said it in a low voice.

"Try it on" he told me

"No, I wait till we get home" I said back

He took my dress in his hands, and carried it for me, the whole way home. He opened the door for me and put it on the bed in my room.

I followed him there, I watched from the door.

"I'll go get my mother to help you," he said

"I'll be find by myself, I'll call you if I need help, you don't mind right" I said

EPOV

I had her dress in my hands, it was beautiful, and she hadn't wanted to try it on it the store. We walked to our home not saying a word to each other. I would miss her when I left for school. I would miss seeing her smile.

"I'll go get my mother to help you," I said to her

"I'll be find by myself, I'll call you if I need help, you don't mind right" she said back

Was she crazy! I shouldn't be helping her dress. Only husbands and their maid had only helped women dress.

"Umm I guess" I said, I was blushing

She closed the door.

"Edward?" she said

"Yeah, do you need help" I said

"No, not really, I just need you to tie the ribbon in the back" she said, as I opened the door.

I did as I was told; the dress was out on this world beautiful.

"So how do I look?" she asked

"Perfect" I said

"Hmm, I guess" she said

"I'm…" I couldn't say those three words to her it would be to hard

"Your what, Edward?" she asked

"Nothing" I said then added, "Get some rest"


	8. Chapter 8 I Want The Sky

Bella's Story

Ch. 8 I Want The Sky

I'm ready, ready to run free

I'd like to know what lies beyond the blue sea

You live once, so drink the honey

I learn my lessons from the birds and the bees

"Nothing get some sleep," he said to me

He had been acting really weird, after all what had he wanted to tell me. I started to dance around my room cleaning things up. Me being me I tripped over my own feet with a thud I feel to the ground and stared laughing.

I quickly pushed myself up from the ground, I looked at the room at least in was clean.

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

After all he was all I wanted and more, he is beyond perfect but he's going away, he's going to meet beautiful smart girls who don't trip over there own feet.

I quickly untied the ribbon in the back of the dress on started to pop each button open, the dress fell to the ground. That left me in my corset and under wears.

I untied the corset too and went to my wardrobe to find a nightgown. The room suddenly looked way to cold and unfriendly. I slowly feel to the ground and realized how much I miss them, my parents. I was truly alone in the world. Sure I lived with the Mason's but Edward would be going away, and I would be here by myself with out him.

I let out a cry of pain, hope fully no one would hear me.

These buildings, high above me

Are so much taller than the pictures I've seen

I don't got a lot of money

But I got you and baby that's all I need

"Isabella!" he said from outside my room

"I'm find Edward, go back to bed," I said not wanting him to see me like this.

"I can't sleep knowing your upset about something, is it alright if I come in?" he asked

"I rather you not come in" I said

He walked in anyway; a pained look crossed his face when he saw me.

"Don't leave me," I said in a very low voice, one he couldn't hear

"Why are you upset?" he asked

"It's nothing," I said trying to smile

"It's not nothing." He said his green eyes staring at me

"Don't go," I said finally

"I wont," he said

I fell asleep on the floor with my head on his chest. When mourning came I was on my bed and he was goon.

He was goon. My heart broke.

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

I walked down the hall to his room, his bed was made and there was a not on the middle of his pillow. I walked slowly towards it.

"Isabella,

I know I told you I wouldn't leave you. But what would mother think of me if I woke up in a girl's room? She would be mad at me. She and I have gone to town to pick up a few things for my dorm,

Be back soon,

-Edward"

I dropped the note back on his bed and left his room to get dressed, he would still be leaving me in a few days. He wouldn't keep his promise.

I pick the dress he got me to wear today, and I too wrote him and note, but mind wasn't true.

Edward,

I've goon to the park to see if I can found any mothers who would want there son's to court me.

-Isabella

I'm ready, ready to run free

I'd like to know what lies beyond the blue sea

You live once, so drink the honey

I learn my lessons from the birds and the bees

My note wasn't true, because the only person I could ever be with was Edward.

The walk to the park was quick I sat on a bench under a tree. And few older women came up to me and told me about there sons and asked me questions.

But none on the boys were him.

I want the sky to open wide

Illuminate this fire inside

I want the sky

We barely talked to each other after that he would be leaving and I would be left behind.

But he would take my heart with him. If he knew it or not.

"Isabella, do you want to say goodbye to Edward he's leaving now" Elizabeth said to me

"Sure" I said walked outside to were Edward was standing with his father

"Bye Edward" I said and hugged him

"Write to me" he said in my ear

"No" I said then added, "that would make me miss you" I said and knew I was about to cry so I walked fasty back to the house.

And up to my room and watched him leave from my window.

2 Months Later

He was gone, and Elizabeth had boys lined up to court me, but she knew that none of them were right; I felt that some how she knew I was in love with her son.

Dinners were quite with out him, letters came every other Tuesday from him, Elizabeth wrote back but I never did. He talked about his classes and his roommate whose name I don't remember. But he never once asked about me. Which hurt he stopped sending me letters after two weeks of him being gone.

After all I wanted the sky too.

A/N Pretty Please Review so I know people are reading. I know i've been good for a while but i'm back now! I'm on spring holiday right now so more updates on this story to come

-Katy Cullen


	9. Chapter 9 Lifetime

Bella's Story

Ch.9 Lifetime

_Breathe, Breathe, Breathe Before You Get Old Sing, Sing, Sing A Song That You Know Sleep Sleep Sleep With Someone You Love Let Them Know You Do, That You Really Do _

Months passed and I grew to like the quite, I couldn't be with any other boy or man, after all he is the one for me.

"Elizabeth stop" I said

"Did I do something wrong?" she said

"No, its just I don't want a court ship with any here" I said

"Whom do you want a courtship with?" she asks her eyes glowing

"With Edward" I said shyly

"I knew it," she said with a big smile

"But I cant tell him" I said back

"Tell me about" she said her eyes still glowing

"I don't know, I can't help it every time I think of him I smile and it hurts me that he's gone, its like without him I'm nothing" I said

"He's coming home soon," she said

A Smile formed on my lips, he was coming home, but doesn't mean he loves me. But I knew I had to tell him every thing. And soon.

_Hold Them Tight And Don't Forget Differences Are Differences All The Dreams Of Life That You've Been Letting Go Blink And Then You'll Miss It And You'll Never Know _

EPOV

Months had passed since our goodbye I knew she was mad at me for leaving but I had to leave to go to collage, I wish I could have had stayed behind with her but I couldn't.

I was in love with her she had my heart and she anyways will all the women here were nothing compared to her. She was mine.

Mother letters had been weird she had talked about how beautiful Isabella was becoming I wish I could say she was anyways beautiful but she might show my letter to Isabella so I never talked about her, and God did I want to.

My courses would be ending soon letting us go home for a break. But once I got home I don't know if I would be able to leave again.

_This Could Be The Moment That Turns Into A Lifetime. _

The day I left I wish I could have told her those three words, but I couldn't what if she laughed at me? That would be worst. But instead she walked away from me and left me outside with my parents.

"Eddie who you thinking about" Emmett my roommate asked

"Bella, I mean Isabella" I wish she went by Bella it was so much more beautiful.

"Well tell her how you feel, your not you any more" he said and grabbed his bag and left saying see you in a few weeks

Bella I love you more then my life I said to myself over and over again.

_Give, Give, Give Of Yourself Never Leave, Leave Leave Better Than Well No...Do, Do, Do All You Can Do Love Them Like You Want Someone To Love You _

I grabbed my bag off my bed and turned the light off and locked the door.

BPOV

Smiles came and went, Elizabeth and I were cooking dinner waiting for Edward to walk though the door.

"Are you going to tell him," she asked me

"I want too, but want if he doesn't feel the same?" I said and look down at the plate I was holding

"Mom, Dad I'm home," Edward said

Elizabeth ran out of the kitchen to meet her son, I stayed behind listening to what they were saying

"Is Isabella here?" he asked

"Yes she is. How are you? Was the train ride long? Your hungry right? Isabella and I have been cooking all day for you!"

"Slow down mum, I good and the train ride was long and I hungry." He said

"Isabella" Elizabeth call to be and I grabbed two plates and she grabbed two more. I place one in front of Edward and sat down and put mine in front of me. Elizabeth did the same but put one in front of Edward Sir's empty seat.

We ate quietly in till Edward nudged my leg with his foot.

"Yes" I said

"Didn't you miss me?" he said with a smile

"Nope there wasn't time," I said jokingly

"I'm hurt," he said

"Ill leave you two to talk" Elizabeth said

"Isabella I love you," he said quietly

What, he said what that he loves me.

_Highs And Lows Will Come Your Way There's No Need To Be Afraid All The Dreams Of Life That You've Been Letting Go Blink And Then You'll Miss It And You'll Never Know _

"I love you too!" I said with a smile

"Then why didn't you write me back?" he said

"Because you left me and it hurt." I said sadly

"But I couldn't stay" he said looking me it the eyes

"So what now" I said

"I don't know," he said

"Well are you going to court me?" I said

"Isabella will you go out with me?" he said and grabbed my hand

"Yes! I will," I said

_This Could Be The Moment That Turns Into A Lifetime. Ah Ah, Ah Ah Ah, Ah Ah , Ah Ah And Always Remember That Your Brighter Days Are Up Ahead (no Regrets) Squeeze Them Tight And Don't Forget Differences Are Differences All The Dreams Of Life That You've Been Letting Go Blink And Then You'll Miss It And You'll Never Know _

Then he kissed my cheek and the world change, in that moment it was just love and us.

But he would be leaving again to finish collage and I would be here waiting hopefully for him to come home.

I would enjoy every moment we had together while it lasted.

_This Could Be The Moment, This Could Be The Moment That Turns Into A Lifetime. _


	10. Chapter 10 When We Were Young

Bella' Story

Ch.10 When We Were Young

_When We Were Young _

_When we were young _

_We were small but we didn't know it _

_When you were hurt _

_You would smile so you didn't show it _

_And I can't believe you're mine _

_Can't believe you're mine _

Moths Wings flew by. We were in the park sitting on our bench, his hand in mine. My head resting on his shoulder. My eyes were closed. I knew he was looking at me. I knew he wanted to know what I was thinking he always did. Elizabeth eyes lit up with delight when Edward told her of our courtship.

The days that came of him coming home followed with spending almost every moment together. Because we both knew he would be leaving soon. News of the World War II soon started to surface in Chicago. Edwards's eyes lit up when he read the newspapers. The headlines never passed by me. Young boys' going off to war, leaving their loves behind. Wife's being left behind and there husbands dying on the battle flied.

I knew Edward wanted to go, he never voice it. He said what 'they were doing was protecting there women and families from the enemy' Elizabeth and I didn't want him to go. I couldn't let him go after he was mine. And I couldn't live in a world without him.

_When we were young _

_We were brave, we were wild warriors _

_And you liked to race _

_So we'd run to the distant shores _

_And I can't believe you're mine _

_Can't believe you're mine _

He was already leaving me for collage, he couldn't leave me for war now to.

"Isabella?" he asked me.

"Yes?" I said back opening my eyes

"What are you thinking about?" he asked his eyes glowing bright, I some how knew what was coming but didn't what my face to give me away

"You mainly, what were you thinking about?" I asked him shyly hoping he didn't say war

"Well sweetheart I was think of now going back to collage and…." He said and I cut him off

"You were, this means the world to me, then you don't have to leave me" I said and held his hand tighter

"Well I was thinking of enlisting instead," he said looking right at me not missing a beat.

"How…how long have you been thinking about this?" I said praying I didn't start crying now

"Awhile" he said

"How long is awhile," I said looking down at my feet anywhere but his beautiful young face

_When the night came we would both say goodbye and go _

_But now that I'm older I'm sleepless outside your door _

_So let me in _

_I can't believe you're mine _

I couldn't picture it, writing him letters. Waiting for his to come, hoping he didn't die, hoping no one would nock on the door informing me that Edward was MIA or dead. I wouldn't, couldn't live that way.

'No, you can't go' I wanted to say, but didn't

"Since I got back from school, we weren't together then" he said and lifts my chin so i'm looking at him again.

"Oh" I said sadly

"Isabella, don't be mad at me, please. I want to do this to protect you," he said

"But people are already protecting me! You need someone to protect you!" I said getting mad, I grabbed my hand out of his hand and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But I wanted to protect you, and as long as I have you heart your protecting me" he said

"Can we go home now?" I said knowing I had lost the fight, the night grown cold and unwelcoming.

I walked ahead of him not wanting him to see how upset I was, I hugged myself trying to stay warm.

_Now we are tall _

_We are wise _

_We are tired or growing _

_All of this time_

"Isabella at lest take my coat so you don't get a cold" he said

I stopped so he could give me his coat. And then sped back up so he was far behind me. His coat smelled just like him. When I reached the house, I went in and walked up the stairs to my room, and hugged his coat close to me. Downstairs I heard him telling his mother and father about enlisting, they didn't sound too happy.

I laid on my bed knowing he would come up and nock or say sorry but that didn't happen, he stopped at my door for a moment, but then carried on walking to his own room down the hall. His room seemed like a thousened miles away.

I got off my bed, and slowly opened the door and slowly walked down the hall to his room. I nocked quietly.

"Yes?" he said

"it's me" I said back

I opened the door and walked to his bed and sat beside him, I knew he didn't want to leave me, but he felt he had too. I would have to be strong for the both of us.

"You need to do what you need to do" I told him and left, making my way back to my own room. Hoping I could be strong for the both of us.

_You and I _

_How did we not know it _

_And I can't believe you're mine _

_Can't believe you're mine _

_Can't believe you're mine_


	11. Chapter 11 White Houses

Bella's Story

Ch. 11

White Houses

**Crashed on the floor when I moved in**

**This little bungalow with some strange new friends**

**Stay up too late, and I'm too thin**

**We promise each other it's 'til the end**

**Now we're spinning empty bottles**

**It's the five of us**

**With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust**

**I can't resist the day**

**No, I can't resist the day**

"You need to do what you need to do," I told him and left, making my way back to my own room. Hoping I could be strong for the both of us.

My room felt like an icebox. He would be gone, be leaving soon. As more and more young boys singed up to be drafted out, I felt a pang in my heart. He would leave me when I needed him the most.

Mine. I thought to myself. I…I needed him like air, without him I would surly die. I how could I live without air? He was my air.

I left the house early the next mourning, no one was up yet. The summer was coming to an end. White houses past me as I walked. The summer air passed me as I walked; I wished I could go with him to war. I could cut my hair? Make myself a boy?

Would they be able to tell I was a girl? Surly they would be able to. I was weak, how could, would I be able to go to war. Edward is able to live without me, but I couldn't, wouldn't live without him.

When I finally made it to the city. It was crowed with people, moving fast, above all this I heard one voice, "extra, extra emerging threat of a flu epidemic" a little boy yelled out.

**Jenny screams out and it's no pose**

**'Cause when she dances she goes and goes**

**Beer through the nose on an inside joke**

**And I'm so excited, I haven't spoken**

**And she's so pretty, and she's so sure**

**Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her**

**Summer's all in bloom**

**Summer is ending soon**

No one seemed to stop for him. I did. I paid for the paper, and left him. The little I could read, sounded awful.

The flu hadn't reach Chicago yet, but I knew it would, we were a big city, people passed though all the time.

The smell of gas passed though my nose and I started to cough, people stopped and looked at me. Did they think I was sick? Surly I wasn't.

I kept on walking to the bread shop. All I wanted was sweet bread, it was lush, and to die for, if I do say so myself.

**It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone**

**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

I paid for the bread and took it from the saleslady hand, and said thank you.

Outside I broke off a piece to eat, while I walked home, with my newspaper in one hand and the bag of bread in the other.

EPOV

Bella wasn't here, she wasn't anywhere in the house. Was she really mad at me? After all I was in love with her. I was spinning an empty milk bottle.

Mother would be mad at me later for that. Summer was ending soon. And I would be leaving soon.

But I knew she was only scared for me. If I die young, she would be able to find someone good for her, better then me.

**Maybe I'm a little bit over my head**

**I come undone at the things he said**

**And he's so funny in his bright red shirt**

**We were all in love and we all got hurt**

**I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat**

**The smell of gasoline in the summer heat**

**Boy, we're going way too fast**

**It's all too sweet to last**

The door open and closed I stopped spinning the milk bottle. It was Bella.

She walked to me.

"Hey" she said and smiled

"Where were you, I missed you" I said and took the newspaper from her hand.

"Hey that's mine," she said jokingly.

"I just want to read the top story, do you want me to read it to you too" I said, I knew she didn't know how to read the best, after all I only thought her to read a little bit.

"Fine" she said and sat down at the table putting a bag on the table.

**It's alright**

**And I put myself in his hands**

**But I hold on to your secrets in white houses**

**Love, or something ignites in my veins**

**And I pray it never fades in white houses**

Emerging threat of a flu epidemic

How to fight the influenza

So high has become the death toll of the Spanish influenza in the army and navy and citizenry of this country that the surgeon general of the army had issued rules to observe in avoiding the disease.

President Wilson urges that the direction be distributed widely throughout the country. The president will later order the directions placarded and posted in all government departments and army and navy post.

I stopped and looked up at her.

"Are you alright Isabella?" I asked her

"No I'm not, how can I be alright if you could die at war from the influenza?" she said pissed off

"Should I keep reading?" I asked shyly

"Yes" she said

**My first time, hard to explain**

**Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain**

**On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think**

**He's my first mistake**

1 -Avoid needless crowding-Influenza is a crowd disease

2-Smother your coughs and sneezing, others do not want the germs which you throw away

3-Your nose not your mouth, was made to breathe through-get the habit

4-Remember the three 'C's- a clean mouth, clean skin and clean clothes

5-Try to keep cool when you walk, and warm when you ride and sleep

6-Open the windows-always at home at night: at the office when practicable

7-Food will win the war if you give it a chance-help by choosing and chewing your food well

8-Your fate may be in your own hands-wash your hands before eating

9-Don't waste product of digestion accumulate-drink a glass or two of water on getting up

10-Don't use a napkin, towel, spoon, fork, glass, cup that has been used by another person and not washed

11-Avoid tight clothes, tight shoes, tight gloves-seek to make nature your ally, not your prisoner

12-when the air is pure; breathe all of it you can-breathe deeply

**Maybe you were all faster than me**

**We gave each other up so easily**

**These silly little wounds will never mend**

**I feel so far from where I've been**

**So I go, and I will not be back here again**

**I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses**

**I lied, wrote my injuries all in the dust**

**In my heart is the five of us**

**In white houses**

When I was done I looked up at her, she looked as if she was about to start crying.

"It will be okay," I told her

"No it will not" she said and grabbed something out of the bag. "Do you want some?" she asked pointing to the bag of bread.

"Sure" I said hoping she would feel better soon. And hoping Chicago would stay the cleanest city in America.

She left to get a plate for me. Another headline caught my eye. "'Influenza Frequently complicated with Pneumonia' is prevalent at this time throughout America. This theatre is co-operating with the department of health. You Must Do The Same, if you have a cold and are couching and sneezing, do not enter any theater. Go home and go to bed until you are well. Coughing, sneezing or spitting will not be permitted in any place or theater. In case you must cough or sneeze, do so in your own hand, kerchief and if the coughing or sneezing persists leave the theatre at once. Help us to keep Chicago the healthiest city in the world."

Bella came back with the plate, and grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

**And you, maybe you'll remember me**

**What I gave is yours to keep**

**In white houses **

**-As Always love you all katy **


End file.
